Kingdom Hearts : Lights of The Mayans Mc
by Doc Gallows 95
Summary: Young Boy Name Joel Fennell is A New Keyblade Master in training Just like his Big Brother Sora he has a Strong Pure Light but He also has He's Dad Hero Outlaw Biker Culture His Dad is also the founder, former present of The Mayans Motorcycle Club When the heartless and Organization 13 Are Trying to Takeover different World Joel and Sora Go To The Journey to Rescue their friends.


Kingdom hearts and characters belong to Disney

Mayans Mc Belong to Kurt Sutter

Def Jam Fight for Ny belong E.A. Spots

OC Belong to Me

Episode 1 : Plot

-Disney Town-

Louie : "Thanks for helping us Maggie"

Dewey : "Yea thanks a bunch now we

make a whole bunch of ice cream

Huey : "Hey maybe we can have

our customers make their own ice

cream.

Maggie : No Problem, Glad to help out.

Joel : "Go Away Pete"

Everyone turned to see Captain Justice

aka Pete standing near a 6 Year old

African American boy who was

wearing Black Cap, Glasses,

Silver Cross Chain,

Silver Crown necklace,

Dark Red Bandana

around his neck, Black T-Shirt With

The Grim Reper Logo, Black leather

short sleeve vest with a hoodie

and Mayans M.c. full

Patch on the back,

black leather belt with a Gold skull,

Black baggy Jeans with white stitching,

Black and Red Airforce Ones,

Queen Minnie (Seriously) : "Pete leave

Joel alone"

Sora : "Joel" over here.

Pete : What I am not causing trouble

I was helping the poor kid, right Young

lad

Joel pouted before sticking his tongue

at Pete and ran to Queen Minnie

and his big brother Sora

Joel : He wonld't stop bugging me

Aunt Minnie make him stop.

Pete : "Why ya little pipsqueak"

oh I mean what is that I hear?

A cry for help, Captain Justice

away!"

Maggie : What is that all about

was his name really Peter?

Louie : Yup but he's calling himself

Captain Justice so he can get some

vote.

Dewey : He is trying to pretend to be

good so he can get his dirty hands

on the million dollars award Prize.

Maggie : I see, hey there I'm Maggie

Joel : Hi Maggie, I'm Joel...Joel Fennell.

Oh' and this my big brother Sora

and my aunt Minnie Mouse.

Maggie : It's nice to meet the Queen

Queen Minnie : it's nice to meet

you to dear.

Maggie : Your Majesty with your

permission can me and Joel

Hang out?

Joel's eye brighten before looking

Sora and Minnie with hope in eyes.

Queen Minnie : (Laughing) I do see why

I do need to a little shopping

Sora.

Sora : Yes Aunt Minnie

Queen : keep an eye your little brother

Joel while I'm gone ok.

Sora : Ok, Aunt Minnie

Minnie Smile and walked on

Joel : Come On Maggie

Sora : "Hey" you two wait for me.

Maggie : So your a young prince

right

Joel : Yep

Maggie : and your a keyblade holder

Joel : right

Maggie : Can I see it

Joel : Sure

Joel handle out his hand and his

keyblade appeared.

Maggie : (Wooooooo) can I hold it?

Joel : Sure.

Sora run over to them

Sora : Joel come on

We're gonna head home

Joel : Ok Sora

Maggie : See you around Joel

Joel : Ok later Maggie.

-Disney Castle-

Sora : little J, all tuckered out

Sora seen Joel in the kitchen table laying

his head down with his arms cross in

front of him was his Harley Davidson

Magazine

It was Open showing all the Harley bikes.

Sora : Well it's time for Joel's nap

Later at night

Background Music (Man Up By Sticky

Fingaz)

Joel and Sora was sitting in the living

room playing

Def Jam Fight for New York on PS2

There's Uncles the royal guard

Goofy, and the royal magician Donald

Duck where sitting on the couch

watching there nephews playing

see who's the best.

Sora : So Joel one on one

Joel : yeah I wanna show Uncle

Donald and Uncle Goofy

I can beat you.

Donald : Joel

Sora : Oh' really J'

Goofy : Sora

Joel : Yeah

Donald Goofy : "Boys"

Joel and Sora turn there Uncles

Donald : Please stop fighting

Goofy : Yeah' just have fun

Joel : they're right brother

Sora : let's just have playing.

Joel : Ok I got Memphis Bleek

Sora : and I got WC

Joel : Nice

we should do this at club murder.

Sora : Ok

Donald look at the clock

Donald : come on Joel, it's time

for you to go to bed.

Joel : Aw but Donald, do I have to

Can't I Stay a longer with you guys

Please Uncle Donald?

Donald : Nope sorry Joel, rules are rules.

Joel stood up

Joel : ok, night Sora, night uncle Goofy

Sora : night Joel

Goofy : night Joel have a good night

-in Joel's Room-

Joel was all right in his pajamas

he got bed and under the covers

Joel : night uncle Donald

Donald : night Joel

Joel : Um' uncle Donald

Can I ask you something?

Donald : Sure

Joel : what was my dad like in the club?

Donald : Your dad and the club

love ridein' and help people

he and the Club help me, Goofy

Your Brother Sora and The King

take down the Heartless from

take over the worlds

and thanks to him and the Mc

Everyone and their words

are save.

Joel : (yawned) Sounds like my was

awesome someday I want Help people

same thing he did.

Joel close his eyes and soon he fell

was fast asleep

Donald : Night kid.

Donald Turn off the lights

Quietly close room door.

Hope You Guys Love if you do

Please leave a review

Next Episode is Coming Soon.


End file.
